The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Forever Midi Frosty Redxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Frosty Redxe2x80x99 was discovered as a mutation of Keepsake U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,798) in 1995 in Ashtabula, Ohio. The plant is perennial but typically used as an annual in the floriculture industry.
Asexual reproduction by stem cuttings taken by the inventor in Lompoc, Calif. has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stabilized and are reproduced true to type in successive propagations.
The following characteristics distinguish the new Kalanchoe from other cultivated Kalanchoes of this type known to the inventor.
1. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Frosty Redxe2x80x99 has flowers colored Red Group 44A while xe2x80x98Keepsakexe2x80x99 has flowers colored Red Group 45B.
2. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Frosty Redxe2x80x99 has silver-green leaves of Greyed-Green Group 189A with cream variegation at edge of leaf while xe2x80x98Keepsakexe2x80x99 has a solid green leaf of Yellow-Green Group 147A.
3. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Frosty Redxe2x80x99 has a smaller leaf (6 to 7 cm long) than xe2x80x98Keepsakexe2x80x99 (8 to 9 cm long).
4. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Frosty Redxe2x80x99 has an undulate leaf margin while xe2x80x98Keepsakexe2x80x99 has a crenate leaf margin with moderate lobing.
5. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Frosty Redxe2x80x99 has fewer flowers in the flower cluster than xe2x80x98Keepsakexe2x80x99 and is more open.
6. xe2x80x98Keepsakexe2x80x99 is totally male fertile while xe2x80x98Forever Midi Frosty Redxe2x80x99 is mostly male sterile.